Grocery Shopping
by DorisDonut
Summary: When you're going grocery shopping, the shopping carts always seem fun to take a ride on. Cartoon Universe.


**I haven't written anything in so long, so I'm happy I'm finally uploading something! This was inspired by child hood memories. :) I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, all credit goes to Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

"Dave, can I have this?"

"Dave, can we please buy this?"

Dave sighed, and looked down at his three boys, as he continued to push the cart filled with groceries. He glanced ahead and moved the cart to the side of the aisle so someone could pass by. He looked up at the signs on top of each aisle, saying what section is was and what that section had in it. Grocery shopping could be a pain, many parents could agree with that.

Alvin was about to open a bag of candy when Simon grabbed it away. "No, Alvin."

Alvin crossed his arms. "See, I don't know even WHY we come here if I can't buy any thing!"

Theodore sighed and put a box of cookies down. "Oh well.." He said sadly. He looked up at Dave with hope in his eyes. "Can we get ice cream, Dave? Please?"

Dave looked down at the youngest triplet of the trio staring up at him, hope in his bright green eyes. He forced a smile. "Okay, Theodore. But just one tub."

Theodore clapped his hands. "Yay!"

Alvin gasped. "What?! That's not fair, Dave."

Simon glared at him. "You requested for two very large bags of some revolting gooey candy."

Alvin shook his head. "Yeah. So?"

"Is staining the carpet last week a reasonable example, Alvin?"

Alvin put his hands up in defense. "Okay. Fine. I get it. Still not fair though."

They stood in the Ice cream aisle a few seconds later.

Theodore was licking his lips in joy, looking at all the ice cream in the cold refrigerators. "Let's get chocolate. No, vanilla! Yeah, vanilla! Or strawberry."

Alvin ran to the refrigerator, then crossed his arms. Not in annoyance or anything, but because of the temperature. "Cold weather barely bothers me, yet these stupid freezers at the grocery store always do. And get chocolate, Theodore."

Theodore smiled and looked up at his slightly older brother and nodded. "Okay!"

Dave stepped forward. "What's the price on that?"

Theodore shrugged and Simon took a look. "Seven dollars, Dave. But if you'd like the exact price, six ninety nine."

Dave looked at the cart full of groceries and the ice cream tub. He reached into his pocket, and moved his fingers. No wallet. He raised his eyebrows. Clearly it was in the car. He looked at Alvin in doubt. He couldn't leave these three in the store. Who knows what they would get themselves into.

"Boys," Dave said, letting his other hand go of the cart, "I'm going to the car to get my wallet. Don't do anything, stay right here."

Simon and Theodore nodded.

Dave looked at Alvin. "Understood, Alvin?"

Alvin wasn't listening. He was writing on the door of the freezer that had fog all over it with his finger. He had written: "I am watching you."

Dave stared. "Alvin."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm going to the car, to get my wallet." Dave glanced out the window. The parking lot was full. Where was his car? He looked back at Alvin. "Stay right here, don't go anywhere."

Alvin finally closed the freezer, realized that the writing was now backwards, and glanced at Dave. "Fine."

Dave quickly headed to the exit of the store, and Alvin smiled and deviously looked at the cart. Perfect.

Simon looked at Alvin, as the red clad chipmunk headed for the cart, and started to push it.

"What part of 'stay here' do you not get, Alvin?" Simon asked.

Alvin laughed. "I'm staying here. In the store. I'm just leaving the aisle."

"With the cart? What, are you going to push it really fast and use it as a ride?"

Alvin smiled. "You're so smart, Simon!"

Simon crossed his arms. "You know how dangerous that is? You almost ran into a kid doing that last year. Even the cart says not to hang onto the cart, you're only allowed to push it with your feet on the ground."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "No big deal." He slowly pushed the cart out of the aisle.

"You'd like to be pushed, I'm assuming?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "Duh. I'm not going to push myself."

"Then who is going to push you? The wind?"

Alvin glared, but he was right, no one would push him. He grabbed onto the side of the cart, not realizing it was a bad idea, and out his hand next to his mouth. "Theodore!" He called.

Theodore walked out of the lane, and Simon groaned. "Alvin, you're going to make Dave mad!"

Alvin ignored and smiled at Theodore. "You need some exercise." He took the tub of ice cream from Theodore's arms quickly and tossed it into the cart. "You can start with that exercise by pushing this cart."

Theodore hesitantly touched the handle of the cart. "But Dave said-"

Alvin out his hand over his heart, and gasped. "That hurts, Theodore. Not trusting your brother.."

Theodore frowned. "Is it safe?"

Alvin opened his eyes instantly. "When have I made you do something unsafe or uncomfortable?"

"Well, remember the time-"

Alvin shook his head. "Good! Never! Now let's do this! Just push me real fast, and we'll ride through the store quickly with style!"

Theodore slowly took his place to push the cart. "I don't feel like this is a good idea Alvin."

Simon smirked, and crossed his arms, as he smiled with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah Alvin. I don't think this is a good idea either."

Alvin stared at his slightly younger brother. "We won't get caught."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, genius. Despite several employees scattered throughout the store and the fact Dave will arrive soon, I doubt you'll get into any trouble," he said sarcastically.

"Blah blah blah. Okay, Theodore, when I say push, you push really fast. When I'm ready, I will say push-"

"Push?" asked Theodore.

"Not yet but-"

Theodore instantly began to push the cart as fast as he could, and right into the wet floor sign. The cart ran it over, causing it to bump up, and making Theodore let go and slip, giving the shopping cart more speed. It bounced through the air and then sped the ought the store.

Simon gasped and grabbed Theodore by the arm, and chased after the cart, which had a shocked Alvin hanging on to the side. "THEODORE!"

"Sorry!"

Theodore finally grabbed onto the cart, and climbed in.

Simon groaned and ran towards the cart and grabbed on to the handle to slow it down, but it was moving too fast.

"I can't even stop running!" Simon shrieked, as he sped with the cart while he tried to grip his hands around it firmly.

Theodore was screaming and some people was staring, an employee was even chasing after.

Alvin was then starting to smile though. He felt alive! Speeding through the biggest grocery store in town, hanging into the side of a shopping cart that was rushing past everything and wouldn't stop soon because it forced his blue clad brother to run, this was what he needed in life!

Theodore started to eat a doughnut from a bag, and once he finished chewing and swallowing, he would shriek again.

"Not the time for snacks Theodore!" Simon yelled, as he kicked against a shelf to steer the cart away.

His eyes widened, as many boxes fell off shelves and bottles of water and juice or any liquid spilled from their bottles.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Someone shouted.

Alvin stared ahead, as they were about to ride into the flower shop. He gasped, and the cart started to wobble. "SIMON, TURN THE CART!"

Simon muttered something under his breath and tried to stop the cart more. "Gee, why didn't I think of-"

But before he could finish, the cart ran into a huge shelf of flowers, sending all the groceries, flowers, and the three everywhere.

And just at that moment, Dave came running up to the mess, with concern and anger. "Fellas, what's going on?"

A short pudgy, bearded man who was red faced with anger, the manger, shook his fist in Dave's face. "I'll tell you whats going on!

Your kids just ruined my store!"

Dave gently pushed the man away from him, and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, we'll help clean everything up-"

The manger freaked out in anger. "CLEAN UP? Everything is destroyed! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU BROKE. WHICH IS EVERYTHING!"

Dave gulped, and turned to Alvin, who was now sitting up. Once his father stared at him, and nervously chuckled. "Hey, Dave.. Good thing you got your wallet, right..?"

"ALVINNNNN!"


End file.
